


Nuance

by Peachee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachee/pseuds/Peachee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter's voice has always been a constant in the turtles' lives, whether as a soothing balm or a sharp reprimand. The boys have learned every nuance of their sensei's voice. Or have they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuance

Leonardo breathed in slowly, letting the spicy scent of clove incense sting his nose as he cleared his mind. It was a time to center himself with meditation, and with his brothers remaining quiet for once; Leo was looking forward to a good introspective session.

Of course the silence wasn’t meant to last.

“COME ‘ERE YA LITTLE PUNK!”

Leo sighed as Raph’s heavy Brooklyn accent bounced off the walls of the lair. The accent suited Raph’s brash disposition, and carried with it an air of ‘don’t mess with me’ much like the emerald terrapin’s constant scowl.

“Who’s this ‘Ear’ person you’re callin’ bro? He a friend of yours?”

Mikey’s lighthearted surfer-boy accent made Leo smile, despite his younger brother’s intent to incite Raph. Leo always thought that it was odd that Mikey picked up an accent so far from their home. He was sure, if they dropped Mikey in the heart of San Diego California, the sea-green terrapin would fit right in…aside from the green skin and giant shell on his back.

“I’ll show ya _friend_ ,” Raph snarled back, followed by a rather loud crash.

Sighing heavily Leo pushed himself to his feet. He better head this off before something else was broken. Or someone.

As he stepped from the dojo, Leo noticed his third brother Donatello emerge from the depths of his lab.

“You goobs better not have broken the new lamp I just fixed for Master Splinter,” the purple-banded turtle growled. He was only on his fourth cup of coffee for the day, and he was _not_ in the mood to deal with destructive brothers right now.

“I’m gonna break something alrigh’,” the hothead growled as he lunged for Mikey.

Squealing in fright, the youngest twisted away from the brawler and bounced back towards the living room. Or what they equated to the living room. With the lair’s open floor plan, rooms were more of a space designation than an actual walled of area.

“What is the meaning of all this noise?”

Leo winced as Splinter’s voice cut through the din. Most times, Splinter’s gentle Japanese accent was a soothing balm to the chaos in their lives. But other times, it was sharper than Leo’s katana. Growing up, the boys had learned every nuance of their sensei’s voice and were very careful to act accordingly.

The only problem this time was that Splinter had been watching one of his favorite “stories” and had risen angrily from the couch snapping his tail in frustration. Mikey either didn’t realize Splinter was there or had completely forgotten. Whatever the reason, he squeaked in surprise and jumped quickly backwards away from the couch their sensei had just risen from.

Leo watched in horror as Mikey slammed into the bookcase directly behind him, which then crashed to the floor. Right on top of Splinter’s tail.

“YEEOOOOW!!!”

All the brothers stood frozen in horror. This was easily the worst thing they had ever done, in all the years of being raised by their father. His tail was strong but sensitive, and the scene unfolding before them was an absolute nightmare.

“Get this thing offa’ meh!”

Leo blinked at the heavy Scottish accent. Where in the world had that come from?

“Didnae’ yeh hear meh?! Get this blasted thin’ offa ma tail!!”

Leo shook his head as he scrambled over to his father. Gently easing his fingers under the heavy wooden bookcase, he began to lift. Don by this time had also shaken out of his stupor and was gently guiding Splinter’s tail out from under the heavy furniture.

“Raph go get my med kit from the lab. Mikey Go get me the ice packs from the fridge.”

Thankful for the opportunity to escape the room, the brightly banded brothers bolted for the requested items. Leo by this time lifted the bookcase back up against the wall and turned back to help Don guide Splinter to the couch.

The old rat grimaced as his sons gently sat him down, laying his tail gingerly along the length of the couch. Already ugly blue-black bruises were blooming along the pink tail. Donnie gently poked and prodded along the damaged skin, frowning in concentration. Leo however was caught up in something else entirely.

What had happened to his sensei’s accent?

“Sensei?” Leo asked hesitantly.

The old eyes turned to his oldest son. Splinter had desperately hoped that his little slip up had gone unnoticed in the commotion, but it looked like once again, his most observant son had missed nothing.

“Why did you have a different accent?”

The old rat flinched as Donatello hit a particularly dark bruise, but kept his attention on Leonardo.

“I was hopin’ this day wouldnae’ come…” he said softly.

Donnie’s eyes snapped up to his father. He too had heard his Sensei’s strange accent and was more than a little curious about what had brought on the change.

“We got the kit and ice Donnie!” Mikey bounded back into the room with Raph hot on his heels, but both slowed to a sheepish crawl as they neared the couch.

“Are ya ok Sensei?” Raph asked nervously.

“Aye my son” Splinter said tiredly. “Sit down, an’ will tell yea everythin’.”

Anxiously Leo, Mikey, and Raph sat around the couch, as Donnie began to wrap the old rat’s tail.

“My sohns,” Splinter said. “This secret was no’ for yeh ta know. Bu’ now I see no other way ta hide it.”

The boys kept silent as their father continued.

“This is the accent I was born wi’,” Splinter explained. “Ma ancestors are brown rats an’ hail from Scotlan’. I didnae’ pick up a Japanese accent until I was taken ta Master Yoshi an’ made his pet.”

Leo had a hard time listening to this thick rough accent spilling from their master’s lips. The careful measured words of his childhood were gone, replaced with rolling R’s and dropped G’s. The lilt to his sensei’s words gave Leo the distinct impression of being aboard a ship rolling in the ocean and he hadn’t gotten his sea-legs yet.

“Why did ya hide it from us in da first place?”

Splinter turned his face to Raphael with a small smile.

“Blame it on ma bein’ young’n a fool,” Splinter chuckled. Followed quickly by a wince as Donny continued to wrap his tail in yet another layer of gauze. “I knew tha’ ma accent was at odds with wha’ I was teachin’ yeh and felt tha’ if I kept tha’ accent of ma master, the lessons would stick better."

Raph nodded as he thought back on their childhood. It may seem rather pointless to him now, but Raph could see how a cohesive cultural front might seem ideal when learning something like ninjitsu.

“But this accent is so _cool_ Sensei!” Mikey said bouncing excitedly. “Think of all the cool stuff you can say! OH! Can you say ‘Battle Nexus-”

_WHAP!_

“OW!! What was that for Raph?”

“ _Your_  accent was gettin’ on ma nerves,” the red-banded ninja growled.

Splinter shook his head indulgently.

“I’m sorre’ this secret was sprung on yeh like this my sohns,” Splinter said. “Bu’ I must say it is a bit of a relief ta tell yeh.”

Looking at each of his sons in turn he continued.

“I hope yeh can forgive an ol’ rat fer his transgressions,” Splinter said with bowed head.

“Of course Sensei!” Leo exclaimed. He may not fully understand his Sensei’s new (or rather, old) accent yet, but he was more than willing to learn.

“You are our Father, and that will not change no matter what you sound like,” Don assured the rodent, as he finished wrapping Splinter’s injured limb.

“Soooo can you still say ‘Battle Nexus-”

“MIKEY!”

Splinter winced as Mikey was tackled by his hotheaded son.

 _Some thin’s never change,_ he thought with a groan. 


End file.
